Wątek:Shinarei/@comment-5555583-20131224110612/@comment-5555583-20140105173007
Czekałaś na animezone? Mi już wczoraj się udało dorwać na angielskiej z subami i w 720p pseudo HD *Niech żyje 1080p* ok wpół do dziesiątej. Tak się zagrzebałam w info, screenach, no i oczywiście przewijaniu (i robieniu stopów, co by na zawał nie zejść z emocjonalnego overloadu), że zeszłam z kompa dopiero o północy ;p Nie wchodziłam na czata, bo pewnie straciłabym reputację XD Teraz pewnie ciebie przyprawię o bp, ale trudno się mówi. Się na niczym skupić nie mogłam, chodziłam do ściany do ściany i trułam mamie~~ Już z rana mnie hejciła, że miałam oglądać w milczeniu, a i tak.... *facepalm* Prawie całą noc nie spałam, się za bardzo rozemocjonowałam XD Jeszcze nie ochłonęłam~~ Nawet nie wiem, od czego ci zacząć pisać, spróbuję tak najbardziej skrócić, żeby cię nie odstraszyć od czytania~~ No bo serio, jak wychodził Tip off, to tak nie freakowałam. Ale to było jeszcze wtedy, co lipę o Akashu i Murasie wiedziałam. Pamiętam, jak zaczynałam oglądać i z Nya jeszcze spamowałyśmy pod Dajanem zanim Lisa usunęła. Nya mówiła, że chciałaby powąchać włosy Murasa, a ja żyłam w przekonaniu, że skoro Kise został ubity tak szybko, to Seirin przez 25 epków rozwali wszystkich KnS po kolei i koniec. A potem 5zczurzyca, która czytała mangę, wbiła i zaszpanowała wiedzą. Że tych dwóch panów nie będzie. I jeszcze te jej spoilery -,- Ona wszystkich nawet ponazywała. A że moja pamięć jest okrutna, to wszystko pamiętam (np. o Kise per "Żółta Seksi Kserokopiarka" *bp*, Murasie "Fioletowa Łakoma Olewka", a o Akashu "Czerwony Psychol Władca"). Bo wiesz, ja tak czekałam~~ Już się cieszyłam na ten epek jak puścili zapowiedź endingu drugiego sezonu. Uczucie jakby jednocześnie 5 min przed maturą, a jednocześnie jak przed rozpakowaniem jakiegoś zarąbistego prezentu. To z wczoraj o ok. 20:00 przebiło wszystkie doświadczenia XD I jak sama wiesz się zapierałam przed Akashem rękami i nogami XD Ale Shinusia mnie musiała popchnąć i przyspieczyć... *piorunuje wrzokiem* W sumie z tsundere się inaczej nie da >.< A skończyłam w stanie, którego nie doświadczyłam nigdy, nawet w 3D. I się taki oporny na wszelki uczucia iceheart człek jak Mad budzi z motylkami i się zaczyna zachowywać, jak te panny z animców, co to gdzieś uciekną z blushem na fejsie i same do siebie zaczynają te wkurzające: Czy to może być DAT feeling???? Q////Q Dzięki ci Shinu, masz brudne rąsie jeśli chodzi o zbrodnie, którą popełniono na moim serduchu >////< Jakbym wiedziała, że to się tak skończy... *rzuca Trzecim Okiem o ścianę* Kiedy cię zapewne jeszcze w planach nie było, to mama mi czytała Małą Syrenkę. Już wtedy uważałam, że ona była rąbnięta na umyśle, Disney osłodził wiele faktów jeśli chodzi o cenę, którą zapłaciła po to, by mieszkać na lądzie. A ja baka czułam podczas tego epka, że mogłabym skończyć nawet jak Natalie Portman z V jak Vendetta w tej celi *tak, dobrze czytasz, tak, włosy* za bilet do 2D Q^Q Mogłam sobie od razu przewinąć, ale uczciwie obejrzałam od początku~~ Ciśnienie rośnie, ale i tak mi przemknęło przez głowę: Oooo, Muras ma te same portki od gimbazy, serio? XD A potem… *odchrząknęła* Dopisuję kolejny powód, dla którego nienawidzę słońca :< Ale mnie zaskoczyli z tym Reo O.O Miałam malusieńkie przeczucie, które urosło w nadzieję, że tam gdzieś na jakimś sprzęcie na siłce migną niekoronowanymi, ale że REO. MÓWIĄCY. DO. TEGO. PER. SEI-CHAN. OoO Są spekulacje, że seiyuu to Hatano Wataru. No w sumie też z Magi (mówiłam, że dają z Magi ekipę), ale taki laaaaaaaaaag i WTH? Przecież on podkłada pod Gajeela z Fairy Tail, to ten sam?! O-O Kurczę, jeśli to prawda, to to się tak bardzo różni, niektórzy ludzie są miszczami zmiany głosu. Btw. Mimo słuchania dram i tych filmików na yt z Kiseki no Shiai, to i tak znowu sobie pomyślałam, jak lubię sposób, w jaki Sei mówi *^* Oczywiście się wkurzyłam przez to słońce, ale skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że się nie obawiałam, że tak zrobią :< Ale nie mogłam, scena schodowa, Akasha jeszcze nie ma, a tu taki OST, jakby z jakiegoś balu wyjęty <3 Już słyszałam wcześniej i ci pokazywałam z gry „subete ni katsu boku wa subete tadashii”, ale resztę wiedziałam od ciebie, w myślach sobie już dopowiadam, a tu NIE WYBACZĘ. Taki … Are? Are are? AREEEEEEEEEEEE?! Ocenzurowali kluczowy cytat D: Ja sama często mówię, że komuś nie wybaczę *Sei, za dużo ze mną przebywa XD* Jeśli tak naginają rzeczywistość, to w wyobraźni pozbawiam się kolejnych limitów. O~O Shinu *szok* To aż tak dobrze mnie znasz? @-@ Jak te włoski mojego king of heart tak padły na glebę, to mi mało serce nie pękło, już ja bym je chwyciła w locie, nawet z ziemi brudne bym przejęła T^T Taka strata T^T I następny kadr, a ja nos przy monitorze, paczę pod nogi i „nie maaaa, wiatr poniósł Q,Q”. Ale cholera z tym *paczy na Sei-chan’s precious smile * Człowieku, ale tam by akcja była, jakbym ja była w 2D. (Mogę napisać? Mogęęęę? Tylko troszkę~~ troszeczkę~) Patrząc prawdzie w oczy i idąc najprawdopodobniejszym scenariuszem, to jeśli bym tam poszła w okolice schodów po zajściu, to większość chłopstwa zobaczyła by mnie pierwszy raz na oczy (chyba, że ktoś by mnie widział na jakimś meczu, zderzyłabym się z kimś, odniosłabym Tetsu 2# do pana, czy coś). Wbijam onieśmielona *Mad nie lubi obcych* z „Sei-chan, trener cię…” *zauważa brak grzywy* I taka olewka wszystkich dookoła, headshot i przez głowę przemyka taki Armagedon: Co się stało? Ale jeszcze przed chwilą… A GDZIE RESZTA? D: *przeczesuje wzrokiem grunt* Co oni mu zrobili, ale nie mogli, no bo przecież to Sei-chan… Ale dlaczego? Czym???? Kiedy??? Jak???? Tak nagle… Nic mi nie… Ile to centymetrów? Ile to może odrastać? Jak szybko Seiowi rosną włosy? Co przyspiesza porost? *kalkulacja matematyczno-biologiczna* To sen, no nie? Nie mogę się przyzwyczaić @-@ Dopadłabym zatroskana do niego i zasyp pytaniami łamanym japońskim z takim Q-Q Już sobie wyobrażam – Sei mnie uspokaja, ja olewam wszystkich, a chłopaki takie WTH? Czy ona powiedziała SEI-CHAN????? To jego…? To ta z wcześniej >////< Gaijin? Ona też tu jest nanodayo? Kto to? Znacie ją? Co to za decha? -,- Kawaii O^O Czy jakoś tak XD A potem morderczy wzrok na nich XD Btw. Ja chyba sobie też aż tak źle grzywki nie obcinam, ne? Tak się ścięłam, że wycieli tą scenę z Kise, jak robi wsad. Ale pokazują to w sumie w każdym openingu, więc…. Who cares~~ *bp* Ach tak, fangirle -,- Ty możesz iść spać. Ja mogę iść umrzeć.